Alliance of Heroes
by FI.The World Arcana
Summary: Arthur William hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan kekuatan dan rahasia tidak biasa. Bisakah dia dan teman-temannya yang juga mempunyai kemampuan tidak biasa itu menghentikan gempuran Edessia dan juga seseorang yang memburu Arthur dan Lily dari sebuah ramalan?


Nama: Alliance of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rating: T

Season 1 - Chapter 1: The Beginning, Lightning Elemental Warrior

Aku terbangun di suatu tempat entah dimana... Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Tempat yang hanya dipenuhi pasir berwarna merah dimana-dimana dan juga ada beberapa tanaman yang ada di sekitarnya tapi tatapanku tertuju pada gadis berambut coklat yang terlihat terbujur dengan luka yang menggangga di perutnya

"A-Arthur..."

"Diana!!!"

Aku pun menghampiri sosok gadis itu yang ternyata adalah pacarku, Diana Crescent. Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku tidak peduli sesulit apapun rintangan yang harus aku hadapi. Saat aku berhasil menggapainya, dia pun memegang pipiku dan tersenyum. Aku pun meringis dalam hati saat melihat itu dan aku mulai menggenggam erat tangannya dengan erat... Saat aku memperlakukannya seperti ini, dia pun mulai berkata "A-Aku mencintaimu Arthur. Hiduplah dan terus bahagialah, demi aku..."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, mata dia pun tertutup dan tangannya yang memegang pipiku pun terjatuh ke tanah. Aku pun langsung mengecek nadinya dan detak jantungnya tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun

"Diana, ayo bangunlah. Jangan bercanda seperti ini."

Tapi hanya kehampaan yang aku dapat dan aku pun tidak bisa menahannya lagi...

"TIDAKKK!!!"

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku dan mengambil nafas panjang setelah mimpi buruk yang aku alami ini, aku pikir setelah kepergianku aku bisa melupakannya tapi ternyata 'Tch, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Awas saja kau Alex setelah aku menemukanmu, aku akan membalaskan dendam Diana padamu.'

Alex Flame, dia adalah sahabatku. Tidak!!! Tapi mantan sahabatku. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan aku tidak bisa lagi memanggilnya sebagai sahabatku. Dia adalah seseorang yang telah membunuh Diana meskipun dia tidak mengakuinya. Aku teringat saat itu aku sangat emosi dan langsung menyerang-nya secara membabi buta dan dia membuat dinding api disekitarnya dan membuat luka bakar di tangan kananku yang telah sembuh saat ini. Aku terkejut dan terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan api dari tangannya seperti itu, aku menanyakan itu padanya... Tapi dia tidak membalasku dan hanya mengatakan padaku untuk pulang dan membawa jasad dari Diana karena aku masih terlalu dini untuk melawannya. Mendengar itu emosiku pun memuncak dan aku merasakan energi yang sangat kuat keluar dari tubuhku dan aku pun langsung menyerangnya tapi aku tidak mengingat apapun selain itu dan aku terbangun dengan jasad Diana di dekat tubuhku yang ditemukan oleh orang tua kami berdua. Setelah Diana dimakamkan, aku dan keluargaku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan teman-temanku terutama kedua sahabatku, Lily dan Nier.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, putraku?"

Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat ibuku yang bernama Rosalia dan aku melihat ada raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang telah menua "Aku tidak apa-apa, ibu. Jangan khawatir."

"Jangan bohong putraku, kau habis mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang kematian Diana kan?

Ibuku walaupun terlihat tidak begitu menyukai hubunganku dan Diana tapi dia juga salah satu orang yang sedih saat kematian Diana karena kematian Diana membuatku menjadi dingin dan emotionless seperti sebelum aku bertemu Lily Reisnell, teman pertamaku dan sahabatku sekaligus cinta pertamaku sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan Diana.

"Itu memang benar, tapi jangan khawatir ibu. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu Arthur." Ucap ibuku dan dia pun melanjutkan "Bersiap-siaplah, kau tidak mau telat pergi ke akademi kan?"

Mendengar itu aku pun langsung bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian untuk berangkat ke akademi.

 ** _Ventura_** **_Academy_** adalah akademi satu-satunya di **_Kingdom_** **_of_** **_Ventura_**. Pada awalnya aku tidak begitu nyaman disana karena aku merasa asing disana sebab tidak ada siapapun disana yang kukenal... Tidak ada Diana, tidak ada Nier, dan tidak ada lagi Lily. Tapi aku menemukan 4 teman yang sangat penting disana yaitu Adam Blake, Alec Chaos, Geirr Dunhill dan Xand Blaze.

Saat aku tersenyum mengingat pertemananku dengan mereka berempat, aku pun merintih saat tiba-tiba tanganku merasakan rasa sakit yang terasa sangat dan bukan disitu saja tapi lampu di kamarku kedap kedip dan seluruh benda kamarku bertingkah aneh dan mulai menyala sendiri padahal aku telah mematikannya dan juga ada sebuah simbol berbentuk petir di telapak tangan kananku 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'

"Arthur, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ibu, aku akan turun kebawah."

Setelah aku melapisi tangan kananku dengan perban, aku pun turun ke bawah dan ikut sarapan bersama dengan keluargaku. Ayahku yang bernama Julian menatapku dan berkata "Arthur, apa kau terluka? Kenapa kau memperban tanganmu?"

"Ah, ini cuma kecelakaan kecil ayah. Tidak usah begitu mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabku dan kemudian aku melihat ada sesuatu yang kurang dari acara makan malam kami bertiga dan itu membuatku bertanya pada ibuku "Oh ya ibu, dimana kak Yuan?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke tempat kerjanya." Balas ibuku yang mendesah dan berkata "Anak itu... Dasar tidak sabaran. Bukannya sarapan dulu, dia malah seenaknya pergi."

Yuan Vessilius William adalah kakak angkatku dan adik kecilku yang bernama Yuki, Yuki William. Dia diangkat sebagai anak setelah kelahiran Yuki dan kedua orang tuaku serta aku dan Yuki sudah mengganggapnya sebagai bagian keluarga yang penting. Dia sendiri bekerja di sebuah organisasi di Ventura **_Central_** **_District_** , tempat yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan di **_Republic_** **_of_** **_Ventura_** tapi aku tidak tahu dengan jelas apa pekerjaan yang dilakukan dia tapi aku bisa melihat kalau sepertinya tugas yang diemban kak Yuki itu sulit dan tergolong berbahaya jika kulihat dari ekspresi ayah dan ibu setiap kali kakak pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Setelah makan dan pamit pada kedua orang tuaku, aku kemudian pergi bersama dengan adikku untuk pergi ke sekolah karena kami sama-sama bersekolah di **_Ventura_** **_Academy_**.

"Yo Arthur!!!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat ternyata yang memanggilku ternyata adalah Adam Blake, sahabatku. Kemudian aku melihat Yuki dan berkata padanya "Yuki, bisa kau jalan duluan. Aku akan pergi bersama dengan Adam."

"Baiklah, kak."

Setelah Yuki pergi terlebih dahulu, Adam pun mendekatiku dan dia pun terkejut saat melihat perban di tanganku "Arthur, kenapa dengan tanganmu? Apa ada yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Jangan khawatir, ini bukanlah apa-apa." Jawabku dan kemudian aku berkata dengan serius "Tapi aku bisa menunjukkan sesuatu padamu kan Adam? Tapi ingat... Ini rahasia kita berdua saja."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawabnya dan kemudian aku pun melepaskan lilitan perban yang melapisi tanganku dan memperlihatkan simbol itu padanya, melihat itu dia terlihat terkejut dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya tentang itu "Arthur, simbol apa yang ada di tanganmu itu? Apa itu tato?"

"Bukan. Aku bukan penggemar tato ingat?" Balasku dan kemudian aku melanjutkan "Aku mendapatkan simbol ini tadi pagi. Kau ingat aku pernah menceritakan padamu kalau aku pernah punya pacar dan terbunuh oleh mantan sahabatku sendiri kan?"

Melihat Adam menganggukkan kepalanya, aku lalu melanjutkan "Aku bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian itu dan saat aku sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang terasa sangat di telapak tanganku, rasanya seperti aku tersetrum aliran listrik di bagian tanganku."

"Apa ada kejadian aneh saat kau merasakan rasa sakit di tanganmu, Arthur?"

"Ya." Jawabku dengan singkat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lampu di kamarku kedap kedip sendiri dan barang elektronik di kamarku yang kumatikan tiba-tiba menyala sendiri."

"Hmm, ini benar-benar aneh tapi aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Arthur." Ucap Adam dan kemudian dia menatapku dengan serius "Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada yang lain? Siapa tahu mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

"Tidak usah, Adam. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir lagipula sepertinya mereka juga tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal yang aku alami, sama seperti kita berdua."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Ayo kita berangkat, nanti kita berdua telat"

"Yah, kau benar."

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Adam tentang simbol di tanganku ini, kami pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun sampai di sebuah gedung besar dengan 14 lantai yang dikelilingi beberapa bangunan kecil yaitu sekolah kami, **_Ventura_** **_Academy_**. Gedung akademi ini terdiri dari 6 kelas tingkat dasar, 3 kelas tingkat menengah dan 3 kelas tingkat atas, dan dua lantai untuk kantin dan aula. Akademi ini juga terdiri dari 2 jenis kelas... Yaitu **_Omega_** yaitu kelas yang spesialis dalam bidang seni seperti seni lukis, sastra dan sebagainya sedangkan **_Sigma_** yang merupakan kelas Adam dan lain-lain spesialis dalam bidang teknologi jadi jika soal pembuatan gadget atau membenarkan alat elektronik yang rusak, merekalah ahlinya. Aku kemudian berpisah dengan Adam dan langsung menuju ke kelasku. Saat aku masuk ke kelasku, aku melihat sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam berombak dengan kacamata yang memiliki frame merah sedang berdiri di sebelah guruku dan entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan gadis itu.

'Siapa gadis itu ya? Aku seperti mengenalnya. Omong-omong, entah kenapa dia mengingatkanku dengan Lily.'

"Kau telat, Arthur. Tidak seperti biasanya..." Ucap guruku. Namanya adalah Elina Orhzstein, dia adalah perempuan cantik berambut pendek dengan tubuh mungil yang mengingatkanku dengan loli-loli di luar sana.

"Maaf guru, aku tidak sadar telah berbicara lama dengan Adam di Monument of Ventura." Balasku dan kemudian aku melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk di bangkumu. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Baru aku ingin berjalan ke bangku milikku... Tiba-tiba saja aku telah dipeluk oleh gadis yang mengingatkanku dengan Lily ini dan entah kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba saja memerah karena malu akan perbuatan gadis ini.

"Arthur, akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

Mendengar suaranya, aku pun menghentikan tindakanku untuk melepaskan pelukan dia dan aku kemudian membalas pelukan gadis itu karena gadis itu benar-benar dia, sahabat sekaligus teman pertamaku dan juga cinta pertamaku sebelum Diana.

"Lama, tidak bertemu Lily."

Aku terus memeluk Lily dengan rindu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam anak laki-laki di kelas dan juga tatapan seseorang yang aku kenal dan dia menatap tajam Lily yang masih memelukku.

Aria Vallerian, dia adalah gadis yang aku dekati untuk melupakan kematian Diana. Sifat dia yang manis dan perhatian padaku membuatku hampir menyukainya tapi aku tahu dari temanku di kelas kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja dan dia sebenarnya sudah mempunyai pacar, itulah yang membuatku tidak peduli lagi padanya.

Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku pada Lily dan kemudian berkata "Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti, Lily."

"Ya... Aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan setelah kau pergi dari **_Chrysallis_**."

Setelah kami duduk di bangku masing-masing yang ternyata Lily duduk di sebelahku yang memang bangkunya masih kosong. Saat itulah kami sedikit berbincang dan berduet soal pelajaran... Dia akan membantuku yang kesulitan dalam pelajaran **_Matematika_** dan aku akan membantunya mempelajari bahasa **_Valkyria_** **_kuno_**. Lama kelamaan juga pelajarannya menjadi membosankan dan membuatku ingin tertidur tapi Lily mengingatkanku supaya aku tidak terkena masalah di kelas, membuatku tersenyum... Dia memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu peduli pada temannya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan kami pun segera ke kafetaria di lantai 13 sambil membawa Lily untuk aku ajak istirahat bersama. Biasanya sih aku selalu pergi ke ruangan kelas **_Sigma_** **_3_** - ** _C_** yang merupakan kelas Adam dan yang lain tapi aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Lily yang sudah aku tidak temui lama, jadi maafkan aku kawan-kawan...

"Arthur, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lils." Jawabku sambil meminum minuman favoritku, sebuah minuman bersoda berwarna hitam yang selalu menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiranku setiap aku meminumnya.

Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan dariku saat aku masih tinggal di **_Chryssalis_**. Sebenarnya dia juga punya nama panggilan untukku yang dia ketahui dari sahabat laki-laki pertamaku yaitu Nier tapi aku tidak memperbolehkannya, alasannya... Rahasia, tentu saja.

"Hoy Arthur!!!"

Aku terkejut saat aku melihat Adam dan yang lain berada di kafetaria dan mereka berjalan ke arahku dan Lily "Tumben kalian kesini, biasanya kalian bawa bekal sendiri dan menyendiri di workshop kalian."

"Kau lupa kalau sekarang adalah jadwal kita latihan berpedang, Arthur?" Ucap pemuda berambut spiky berwarna biru muda dan memakai seragam akademi khusus untuk kelas Sigma dan ada armband berwarna merah di tangannya tanda dia merupakan ketua kelas di kelasnya "Aku takut kau lupa makanya aku ke kelasmu tapi kata Kei dan Yura kau pergi ke kafetaria, jadi kami menyusulmu. Sigh, eh tahu-nya kau sedang berpacaran di sini."

"D-Dia bukan pacarku, dia itu sahabat masa kecilku yang sudah lama tidak aku temui. Kau salah paham, Alec." Ucapku dengan nada panik serta rona kemerahan yang muncul di kedua pipiku dan Lily sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan wajah Alec. Kemudian dia melihat Lily dan berkata "Perkenalkan, Lily... Mereka semua adalah sahabatku disini. Yang berbicara padaku tadi adalah Alec Chaos, yang disebelahnya adalah Adam Blake, Geirr Dunhill dan Xand Blaze."

"Yo..."

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Lily Reisnell. Aku adalah sahabat Arthur di kota kelahirannya, **_Chryssalis_**. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucap Lily yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya pada yang lain "Dan terima kasih telah bersahabat dengannya dan maaf kalau dia pernah melakukan kesalahan pada kalian."

Xand kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak usah diperdulikan. Memang kadang Arthur selalu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan kami harus membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah itu, tapi dia juga selalu membantu kami saat kami sedang dalam kesulitan. Itu gunanya teman, bukan?"

"Kau benar..." Balas Lily yang sudah duduk di bangkunya dan dia pun tersenyum padaku dan berkata "Kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Arthur."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu kau dingin dan selalu menyendiri dan tidak memperdulikan siapapun di sekitarmu membuatmu dijauhi oleh banyak orang bahkan lebih parahnya kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak membutuhkan teman."

Adam dan yang lain agak shock saat mendengar itu karena menurut mereka aku tidak seperti itu. Kemudian entah kenapa, aku malah memegang dan menggengam tangan Lily dengan erat dan berkata dengan lembut "Aku seperti itu karena kamu juga, apa kau tahu Lils? Bahkan saat aku tidak memperdulikanmu dan mengacuhkanmu karena aku tidak percaya akan sebuah persahabatan, kau tetap saja mendekatiku tanpa menyerah dan akhirnya kau bisa membuatku luluh dan aku bisa seperti ini sekarang."

"Itu bukan hanya karena aku, Arthur." Balas Lily dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada Nier, Diana, dan yang lain juga."

"Yah. Kau benar tentang itu Lils."

"Kalian sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang, kalau begitu aku dan yang lain akan pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua."

Ucapan Adam sekaligus tindakannya yang membawa yang lain pergi membuat wajahku dan Lily kembali merona tapi aku juga berterima kasih dalam-dalam karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Lily. Melihat situasi yang canggung karena perbuatan Adam, aku pun mulai berkata sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi dimana kabarmu dan yang lain pasca kepergianku, Lils?"

"Aku dan yang lain baik tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar dari Nier."

"Memangnya dia juga meninggalkan **_Chryssalis_**?"

"Ya setelah kematian Diana dan juga kepergianmu."

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja..."

"Aku juga berharap yang sama, Arthur."

"Hei, Arthur..."

Aku kemudian melihat Aria yang tersenyum padaku tapi aku juga melihat Aria memicingkan tatapannya pada Lily "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Dia terlihat terkejut saat mendengar responku dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku cuma mau istirahat denganmu, apa salah?"

"Maaf tapi aku sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Lily yang sudah lama tidak aku temui, mungkin lain kali."

"Tch..."

Melihat Aria pergi dengan kesal, Lily pun menatapku dan berkata "Arthur, kau tidak perlu seperti itu padanya."

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku sudah capek mengurus sifatnya lagipula."

"Lagipula siapa sih dia itu memangnya? Apa dia itu pacar barumu?"

"Bukan..." Balasku sambil meminum kembali minumanku, kemudian aku berkata padanya dengan senyuman "Lagipula aku sudah menemukan siapa yang akan kujadikan pacar baruku nanti, Lils... Meskipun sepertinya itu akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang agak lama karena aku masih memikirkan kematian Diana sampai saat ini."

"Siapa?"

Mendengar nada suaranya yang berubah, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu... Aku pun mendekatkan bibirku di telinganya dan menjawab "Itu rahasia."

Aku pun langsung lari menjauh darinya saat melihat dia terlihat kesal padaku "Arthur, kemari kau!!!"

"Dalam mimpimu Lils."

Setelah itu aku pun langsung mengajak Lily berkeliling agar dia bisa mengetahui ruang lingkup seluruh akademi. Saat kami cukup berbicara panjang lebar dan Lily juga telah mengetahui area **_Ventura_** **_Academy_** seluruhnya... Kami pun kembali ke kelas saat bel tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Setelah aku sampai di dalam kelas, aku pun merasakan rasa sakit kembali menyerang tanganku yang terdapat simbol aneh itu dan lampu di kelasku juga kedap-kedip sendiri "Arrrrrgggghhhh!!!"

Aku merasa lemah dan tubuhku jatuh dalam posisi terduduk sambil memegang tanganku. Lily yang khawatir langsung menghampiriku dan berkata "Arthur, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lils. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Balasku dan aku pun langsung duduk di kursiku.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Arthur?" Tanya bu Elina yang terlihat khawatir padaku "Kalau kau sakit kau bisa izin ke ruang perawatan atau kau bisa minta izin untuk pulang lebih awal."

"Ke-khawatiranmu sangat aku apresiasi, bu Elina." Ucapku dan kemudian aku melanjutkan "Tapi rasa sakit di tanganku telah mereda, kau bisa mulai pelajarannya sekarang."

Pelajaran pun dimulai kembali tapi entah kenapa Lily masih terlihat sedih. Akhirnya aku menyadarinya kalau dia sedih karena khawatir atas apa yang terjadi padaku barusan tapi aku mengatakan padanya supaya tidak khawatir karena rasa sakit di tanganku sudah mendingan meskipun aku masih sedikit merasakan rasa sakit di tanganku.

-Time Skip-

Akhirnya, bel akhir sekolah telah berbunyi. Aku dan Lily langsung keluar dari area sekolah dan berpisah dengannya karena adikku Yuki bertemu dengannya dan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya yang sudah lama dia temui.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan aku sampai di Central Park of Ventura City dan menghabiskan waktuku disana meminum minuman favoritku sekaligus menunggu Adam dan yang lain disini

" **Apa kau Arthur William**?"

"Ya itu aku." Balasku yang sudah menutup botol minumanku dan melihat dua orang memakai jubah bertudung hitam "Siapa kalian berdua? Kenapa kau mencariku?"

" **Nama** **kami** **tidak** **penting**." Balas salah satu dari mereka dan kemudian mereka pun membuka tudungnya dan itu membuatku terkejut bukan main, bukan karena wajah atau tubuh mereka jelek atau hancur... Tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja susunan tubuh mereka seperti terlihat terbentuk oleh api " **Kami** **ingin** **kau** **mati**..."

Salah satu dari mereka melesatkan tinjunya padaku, dan aku berhasil melompat ke samping dan menahan kepalan tinjunya tapi aku langsung melepaskan genggamannya saat merasakan tanganku seolah terbakar saat aku melakukan kontak fisik dengannya 'G-Guh... Kenapa dengan tanganku? Kenapa tanganku seolah terbakar seperti ini, dia manusia kan?'

 ** _Bangkitkan_**!!!

'Suara apa itu?'

 ** _Buaaaaakkkk_**

Aku pun langsung terlempar ke pohon di belakang tubuhnya dengan keras, sampai-sampai pohon itu tumbang seperti habis di tebang dan menghapus darah yang menetes dari bibirku 'Sial, aku lengah...'

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Jam di tanganku pun mengeluarkan hologram dengan banyak menu. Jam yang diberi nama **_D_** - ** _Scroll_** ini adalah jam multi fungsi yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat waktu dan tanggal, menyimpan keperluan, dan berkomunikasi. Setelah menemukan ikon pedang, pedang kayu milikku pun keluar dari jam-ku secara ajaib.

"Aku akan melawan kalian dengan ini, maju kalian berdua!!!"

Tapi mereka tidak gentar dan salah satu dari mereka pun tertawa dan dia pun berkata " **Kau ingin mengalahkan kami berdua dengan pedang kayu** , **apa** **kau** **bodoh** **bocah**?"

" **Hmm** , **kita bunuh saja dia sebelum dia bisa membuka kekuatan elementalnya**."

" **Kau** **benar**..."

Mendengar perkataan mereka, aku pun membatin 'Apa yang mereka maksud dengan kekuatan elemental?'

Mereka pun langsung menyiapkan serangan dan aku dengan pedang kayu milikku juga tidak mau kalah dan langsung menyerang tapi serangan pedang kayu-ku selalu di block oleh mereka seolah seranganku hanyalah sebuah gigitan serangga. Waktu demi waktu berlalu, tapi aku tidak menghasilkan progress apapun. Yang ada malah aku yang kelelahan sedangkan mereka terlihat belum berkeringat sama sekali.

" **Apa kau sudah letih nak**?"

"Hah, jangan meremehkanku pak tua." Balasku dengan sarkastik dan kemudian aku melanjutkan "Aku baru saja memulainya."

" **Begitukah**?"

 ** _Buuuaaakkkk_**

"G-Guh..."

Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat kemunculan api berbentuk kepalan tangan muncul dari tanah dan meninju dagu-ku, ugh... Rasanya sakit sekali.

Beruntungnya aku berhasil menggunakan teknik akrobatikku yang aku pelajari dari kelas olahragaku dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Aku yang memegang daguku yang masih kesakitan karena luka pukul sekaligus luka bakar di dagu-ku, langsung bertanya siapa mereka "Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Dan kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku?"

" **Nama kami tidak penting tapi kami adalah** **_Fire_** **_Minions_** , **ksatria** **dari** **zaman** **_Edessia_** **kuno** **yang** **tubuhnya** **terbuat** **dari** **api**." Balas salah satu dari mereka dan itu membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, **_Edessia_** adalah dunia yang aksesnya telah menghilang setelah **_Great_** **_War_** " **Dan kami ingin membunuhmu untuk menghentikan ramalan yang akan terjadi**."

"Ramalan... Ramalan apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

" **Tidak** **usah** **dipikirkan** , **karena kau akan mati sebelum kau mengerti tujuan kami sebenarnya**."

Mereka berdua kemudian membuat dua bola kecil yang terbuat dari api dan mereka menggabungkannya, membuatnya semakin besar dan mereka kemudian melemparkannya padaku. Dengan sigap, aku pun mencoba menangkisnya dengan pedangku 'Ugh, sial ini terlalu panas. Tanganku seperti terbakar.'

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari ini dan terlempar jauh ke belakang dan menabrak pohon besar di belakangku sampai hancur. Bukan hanya tubuhku yang serasa telah remuk sana-sini, aku juga mendapatkan luka bakar serius di sekujur tubuhku meskipun beruntungnya tubuhku tidak hangus dan berubah menjadi abu.

Aku kemudian melihat mereka berjalan ke arahku dan mereka telah membawa tombak yang terbentuk dari api 'A-Apa ini adalah akhirku?'

'Tidak!!! Aku tidak ingin mati, aku masih ingin hidup. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Lily dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya lagi dan juga aku belum membuat Alex membayar atas apa yang dia lakukan.'

 **Bangkitkan kekuatan elemental dalam dirimu** , **Arthur**.

Tidak seperti tadi, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara ini 'Kakek, apa itu kau?'

 **Ya** , **ini** **aku** **Arthur**.

'Kakek!!! Aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi...'

Aku menangis saat menyadari kalau suara ini adalah kakekku, sosok yang kusayangi selain kedua orang tua-ku, Yuki, dan kak Yuan, serta Diana, Lily dan Nier sekaligus teman-temanku yang lain.

 **Aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi Arthur**. **Aku memang telah melihat kehidupanmu selama ini karena aku menyegel life force milikku untuk menuntun-mu membuka** **kekuatan** **elementalmu** **Arthur**.

'Kekuatan elemen apa maksudmu, kakek?' Tanyaku dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan simbol di tanganku dan fenomena aneh yang ku alami.'

 **Ya** , **kau** **benar**. **Ini ada hubungannya dengan dua hal itu**. **Simbol di tanganmu adalah kunci dari kekuatan elemen yang kau punya Arthur**. **Oh** **ya** **Arthur** , **ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu**.

'Apa itu?'

 **Kau adalah seorang** **_Edessian_** **bukan** **_Valkyrian_**.

'A-APAAA!!!' Ucapku dengan histeris saat mendengar ucapan dari kakekku ini 'Tapi itu tidak mungkin!!! Ayah dan ibu adalah seorang **_Valkyrian_** , dan aku serta Yuki lahir di **_Valkyria_**.'

 **Kau** **salah** , **cucuku**. **Seluruh keluarga kita merupakan seorang Edessian. Dahulu kala**... **Kakek buyutmu merupakan seorang raja kerajaan di** **_Edessian_** , **kerajaan** **bernama** **_Valtheim_**. **Tapi** , **dia** **dikhianati oleh penasihatnya sendiri yang ternyata adalah** **_Dark_** **_Lord_** , **penguasa sihir hitam kegelapan terkuat di** **_Edessia_**. **Aku melawannya saat dia membunuh kakek buyutmu tapi aku berhasil dikalahkan oleh** - **nya dan aku diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis cantik bernama Lumina**. **Dia** **mengobatiku** , **kami saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya kami menikah dan memiliki ayahmu**. **Setelah ayahmu dewasa dan telah menikahi ibumu, dia dan ksatria yang tertulis dalam legenda bergabung dan membentuk ksatria elemen suci untuk menggulingkan** **_Dark_** **_Lord_** **karena rezim-nya telah merugikan banyak warga di** **_Valtheim_**. **Mereka berhasil mengalahkannya dan menguburkannya di tanah tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada pihak ketiga yang juga menginginkan tahta** **Valtheim** **dan mereka mengalahkan ayahmu dan para ksatria elemen suci yang lain dengan cara kotor**.

 **Pemimpin mereka ternyata menyandra ibumu yang saat itu telah melahirkanmu di tempat pengasinan** - **nya membuat ayahmu yang telah berhasil mengalahkan jendral terkuat dari pihak musuh menyerah dan sepakat untuk meninggalkan** **_Edessia_** **dan** **pergi** **ke** **_Valkyria_** **bersama beberapa rekannya dalam ksatria elemen suci sedangkan sisanya berjaga-jaga dan sekaligus mengambil alih** **_Valtheim_** **jika** **ada** **kesempatan**. **Itulah sebabnya kau dan Yuki mengira kalau kalian adalah** **_Valkyrian_** **bukan** **Edessian**.

Mendengar cerita kakek ini, aku pun terhenyak. Siapa sangka kalau aku dan Yuki yang merupakan anak pegawai negeri dan ibu rumah tangga ternyata adalah anggota keluarga keluarga kerajaan dari dunia lain dan juga kekuatan yang aku dan kakek serta ayah warisi dari kakek buyutku 'Kakek...'

 **Ada** **apa** **cucuku**?

'Aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti kakek buyut, kau, dan ayah kan?'

 **Aku sudah memberitahumu soal ini tadi, kau mendengarkan kan cucuku**?

'Aku mendengarnya...' Balasku dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Tapi bagaimana caranya aku membuka kekuatan elemenku ini kakek?'

 **Tch** , **waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi cucuku**. **Life force milikku sudah akan habis jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak tapi kau harus ingat sesuatu**.

"Apa itu?"

 **Simbol di tanganmu itu mungkin memang kunci kekuatan elemen-mu tapi kekuatan itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri dan tekad serta tujuanmu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ini**.

'Aku mengerti kakek, terima kasih.' Balasku dan kemudian aku melanjutkan 'Kakek buyut, kakek, ayah... Berikan aku kekuatan.'

" **Mati** **kau**!!!"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat salah satu dari **_Fire_** **_Minions_** itu akan menghujamkan pedangnya ke dadaku tapi aku berhasil menahannya dengan tanganku.

 ** _Zzzzzttttttt_**

" **Aaaaaarrrrrggghhhh**!!!"

Dia pun tersetrum aliran listrik yang aku alirkan dari tanganku ke pedangnya dan itu membuatnya cukup terkejut sampai-sampai aku bisa men-salto kepalanya sampai dia terjatuh ke tanah. Kemudian aku melihat salah satu sosok sang Fire Minions yang terkapar di tanah dan berkata "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi..."

 ** _Jleeeeebbbbb_**

" **Sampaikan salam dariku untuk bos** - **mu**."

Aku kemudian menarik tanganku yang sudah dialiri aliran listrik dari dadanya dan kemudian tubuhnya hancur dan menjadi kobaran api

'Tinggal satu lagi...'

Aku kemudian mengambil pedang kayu-ku dan aku lumayan terkejut saat pedang itu berubah menjadi pedang adamantite dengan simbol elemenku di bilah pedangnya

" **Kau memang telah membangkitkan kekuatan elemenmu** , **nak**. **Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku**."

"Kau berisik..."

 **Bzzzzzzttttttt**

' **Dimana** **dia**?'

"Aku di belakangmu bodoh."

 ** _Craaaaaasssshh_**

Aku yang sudah di belakang tubuhnya... Tanpa fikir panjang langsung mengayunkan pedang baruku dan berhasil memotong setengah tubuhnya dan membuatnya berakhir sama seperti temannya, menghilang menjadi kobaran api.

"Ini hari yang melelahkan..."

"Agh..."

Aku baru menyadari walaupun kekuatan elemenku sudah bangkit tetap saja luka yang aku alami dari pertarunganku dengan dua **_Fire_** **_Minions_** itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Mati kau!!!"

'Sial!!!'

Aku benar-benar sial. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ada tiga **_Fire_** **_Minion_** di tempat itu tapi karena aku tidak merasakan apapun dan itu membuatku melihat ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ku kenal. Rambut coklat spiky dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam dan dia juga memakai ikat kepala serta baju tuxedo serta celana jeans berwarna hitam. Di tangannya juga terdapat pedang berwarna emas dan ada kobaran api di dekatnya tanda dia telah mengalahkan **_Fire Minion_** itu.

"Kakak..."

Dan kemudian aku pun menutup mata karena lukaku dan menuju alam mimpiku yang tak berujung.

-Bersambung-

AN: Perkenalkan teman-teman... Fic original buatanku yang tidak memakai chara dari anime, games, buku dan bla bla bla. Kenapa ane membuat fic ini? Well, menulis adalah hobi ane meskipun hobi ini saya terapkan setelah lulus SMA. Dan ane juga punya keinginan, yaitu membuat **_Light Novel_** sendiri. Memang terlihat sulit, tapi itulah yang membuat ane membuat fic ini meskipun ane agak minder dan merasa fic ini gak cocok dan bagus untuk menjadi **_Light Novel_** dan juga fic orisinal ane yang lain, Dragon's Origins yang beberapa tokohnya ane masukkan dalam fic Shinobi DxD Chronicles dan Naruto Chronicles EX. Bagi yang sempat membacanya bisa katakan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, bagus atau jelekkah? Saya juga menerima kritik karena kritik bisa membantu perkembangan fic ini. Dan soal flame, masa bodo dan saya tidak akan meladeni. Buat apa meladeni seseorang yang bisanya hanya menjelekkan karya orang saja padahal sendirinya tidak bisa melakukannya apalagi kalau yang menghina itu pengecut dan tidak pakai akun untuk menyerang korbannya, menjijikkan.


End file.
